Meera Bains
Meera Bains is the daughter of Ajay and Nisha Bains and the sister of Nikhil. Bio It was thanks to Meera that the Bains family first became associated with Greendale. When she was first living in Pencaster, she and Julian Clifton became pen friends and often sent letters to eachother as part of their school work. The two first finally met up along with their famlies when the villiagers of Greendale were working to restore the light railway and its station. Ted Glen had tried his best to try and fix the railway's locomotive the Greendale Rocket, but it was too baffling for him. Julian knowing that knowing that Meera's father, Ajay had a passion for trains sent a letter asking for him to come and help out. Later when the work on the railway was finally complete, Meera told Julian and Pat announced that her family was going to move house from Pencaster to Greendale, much to Julian's delight. Julian and Meera are the best of friends and always like having adventures together, like going to the cinema with their parents, going around the villiage and countryside playing games and sharing eachother's latest toys. Meera once even joined Julian on his family's boat trip. She also helped Mat, Pat and Julian rediscover the Greendale cup on the island where Mat buried it before in his childhood. Meera has sometimes made orders with the Speical Delivery Service in Pencaster; once she ordered a set of ice skates and then later on she ordered at gecko that she named George. Persona She loves coming to school in Greendale. She is very much a party girl and likes pop stars and movies. Her interests are very much the same as Julian and they often hang around together. Meera is very caring towards her family and is always willing to do her best for her baby brother Nikhil. Appearances *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit, Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Disappearing Dotty, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride, Postman Pat and the Surprise Present (cameo), Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep, Postman Pat's Island Shipwreck, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day, Postman Pat's Missing Things and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries, Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pony Post, Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure, Postman Pat and the Lost Property, Postman Pat's Cat Calamity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear, Postman Pat's Big Boat Adventure, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat and the Grumpy Pony, Postman Pat's Fun Run, Postman Pat's Ice'Capade and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, A Tepee, A Wind Machine, Crazy Robots, Big Balloons, A Bouncy Castle, Charlie's Telescope, Fruit Bats, Precious Eggs, Naughty Pumpkin, A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, A Magic Jewel, A Teddy, A Super Magnet, Green Rabbit, A Surprise, Bernie the Parrot, The Red Rocket, A Disco Machine, A Giant Cake, Ice Skates and The Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector (cameo), Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bees, Postman Pat and the Train Station Window, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and Meera's Gecko, Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website, Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights and Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Giant Pumpkin, Postman Pat and the Flying Shark, Postman Pat and the Blue Flash, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Zooming Zipwire, Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots, Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo, Postman Pat and the Painted Sheep, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb, Postman Pat's Camping Chaos, Postman Pat and the King's Armour, Postman Pat and the Clippy Claws (cameo), Postman Pat and the Sorting Machine, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Winter Games, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco, Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue, Postman Pat and the Very Important Person and Postman Pat and the Space Suit Specials *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Great Big Party Meera also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Performers *Archie Panjabi (Television Series) *Jo Wyatt (Movie) Gallery PostmanPatandtheCheekySheep4.jpg|Meera in Season 7 Meera Lucy & Sarah.PNG|Meera Lucy and Sarah in party costumes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Females